Dark Red
by kyoonel0472
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!] Namanya Oh Sehun. Ia adalah seorang dosen di Universitas Kyunghee. Tak ada satupun mahasiswa ataupun dosen lain yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, terkecuali Luhan, seorang mahasiswa dibidang hukum. Seorang buronan pelaku pembunuhan berantai keluarganya sendiri /THIS IS HUNHAN COUPLE!/ YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel0472**

**Main Casts: Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Genre: Crime, Drama**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**Kyoonel0472's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Ia bernama Oh Sehun. Lahir pada tanggal 12 bulan April tahun 1994. Ia adalah salah satu dosen di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea, Kyunghee University. Umurnya masih muda, akan tetapi karena kecerdasannya ia dipilih untuk menjadi dosen, ia juga lulusan Harvard. Sehun, adalah pribadi yang arogan dan dingin, ia tidak akan segan segan membunuh orang yang berani mengusik hidupnya ataupun meremehkannya. Sehun dibesarkan di Amerika, tepatnya di New York. Ia pindah ke Korea (Negara asalnya) tentu karena suatu hal. Perlu diketahui, ia adalah seorang buronan pelaku pembunuhan berantai keluarganya sendiri. aka da satupun mahasiswa ataupun dosen yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, terkecuali _Luhan_, salah seorang mahasiswa dibidang hukum yang tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, ia selalu membawa pisau kapanpun dan kemanapun ia akan pergi, termasuk untuk mengajar.

.

.

"Ah, dia sangat tampan, impian apa ini?! Aku diajar oleh dosen setampan dia!"

"Dia memang tampan, tapi entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak padanya."

"Jangan abaikan Kai, Lu. Dia itu _kekasih_mu."

.

"Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, tapi mengapa dia begitu arogan dan dingin…"

.

.

"Dia menghilang… kemana dia? Bagaimana kita mencarinya, ketua?"

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kau ingat, dia adalah seorang pembunuh berkedok pangeran."

.

.

.

"Aku tak semudah itu kau dapatkan. Cih, dasar polisi bodoh."

.

.

**PRAANGG!**

"OMONA! B-benda ini kan..oh..tidak..apa yang ada di otak_nya_?"

.

"Benda ini adalah jiwaku, tanpanya aku bisa mati hahaha."

"Kau bercanda…"

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, sudah kukatakan aku punya firasat buruk padanya.. seperti sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal."

"Hah. Lupakan firasat konyolmu itu, Kyungsoo."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku ingin mendapatkan_nya_ bagaimanapun itu caranya."

"Kau sudah gila."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

.

.

"Hah..hah.. ke-kenapa kau melakukan..ini?"

"Kau memesona, kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

"Dia…. Aku tak menyangka dengan kejadian kemarin..KYAAAAA, ta-tapi kan…ah, aku tak perduli."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEBECE<strong>

BEHAHHAHAAHAHA apaan ini yaampun-_- ancur pisan euyy. PROLOG MACAM APA INI?! Adakah diantara kalian yang penasaran? Penasaran kah? Kalo misalnya penasaran, sok atuh review~ dan kalo respon yang diberikan cukup banyak, aku bakal secepatnya lanjutin ke chapter 1 nya hohoho..

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER SATU~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel0472**

**Main Casts: Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRRTT DRRTT**

'**ByunBaekk's call'**

Ponsel milik Luhan bergetar. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk. Luhan segera mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo, Baek."

"Hey, _man, _hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu, maaf. Chanyeol menjemputku secara mendadak, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus menerimanya, maafkan aku, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, kau tak perlu khawatir." Balas Luhan. Di seberang sana Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kau terbaik. Sampai jumpa dikelas, _man._" Sahutnya. Luhan terkekeh kecil, lalu memutus panggilannya.

_Well, _Luhan memang hidup seorang diri di Korea. Ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Negara ini, karena universitas yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan, _Kyunghee University._ Dan juga ia ingin belajar hidup mandiri dengan tidak keterganungan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan merupakan anak tunggal dan dari kecil ia selalu dimanjakan oleh _mommy _dan_ daddy_nya. _Daddy _Luhan merupakan pengusaha tersukses di China, Negara asalnya. Dan _mommy _Luhan adalah seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga biasa yang gemar menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk kegiatan _shopping._ Luhan sendiri merutuki kebiasaan _mommy_nya itu. Tentu saja Luhan bekerja paruh waktu, ia menjadi pelayan disalah satu restoran di Seoul. Walaupun _daddy_ Luhan bersikeras melarang Luhan bekerja, namun Luhan dengan keras kepalanya menolak. Ia ingin mencari uang sendiri, ia tidak mau terus terusan meminta uang ke orangtuanya.

Luhan merupakan mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Cita-citanya tentu ingin menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Membela kebeneran, Luhan sangat suka dua kata itu. Sudah satu semester Luhan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Ia memiliki kekasih, _well, _faktanya sejak pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kaki di Universitas ini, ia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk Kai, kekasihnya. Luhan itu tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan dan ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat. Dua orang teman yang sangat berharga, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menyayangi mereka semua.

.

Seperti biasanya, suasana kampus pasti ramai. Luhan segera menuju kelasnya. Dan disana terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol, "Mengobrol tanpaku." Ucap Luhan sakarstik _entah-pada-siapa_. Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang yang memang tempat duduk Luhan.

"Kami menunggumu." Ucap Baekhyun gemas sambil mencubit hidung Luhan. "Lepaskan, hey!" Seru Luhan tak suka. Baekhyun tergelak dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu. "Tak akan ada yang memberimu contekan lagi, ." Ucap Luhan sengit saat hidungnya sudah terbebas dari cubitan _sialan_ Baekhyun.

"Ouh, aku takut untuk itu." Balas Baekhyun menyebalkan. Luhan mendengus, "Temanmu menyebalkan, Kyungsoo." Adu Luhan. Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan dan berkata, "Luhan serius, kau baru tahu rasa." Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, _sob."_ Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "No. kau harus mentraktirku nanti, masa bodoh." Ucap Luhan santai. Baekhyun mendengus, "Arra–"

**TENG TENG**

Baekhyun mendengus sebal Karena ucapannya terpotong oleh bel sialan itu. Semua murid duduk dibangkunya masing masing. Dosen pun sudah memasuki ruangan bersama… _what?_ Ah, mahasiswa baru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa dosen Cheon ramah, "Pagi pak." Sahut seluruh murid.

"Okay, kali ini kita kedatangan seseorang." Ucapnya. Seluruh murid sontak menatap _seseorang _yang ada disebelah dosen Cheon. _Ouh_, oke biar Luhan yang mendeskripsikan _seseorang_ yang menurutnya–seluruh murid, adalah mahasiswa baru.

Dia mempunya postur tubuh yang tinggi dan proposional. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat caramel yang tersisir rapih sampai ke kening. Walau samar, alisnya juga lumayan tebal, sorot mata yang tajam, hidungnya mancung menawan, dan bibirnya– oh Luhan tak sanggup mengatakannya. Sangat _kissable_ dan _sexy!_ Tipis, merah muda. Rahangnya tegas, dan yang paling mencolok adalah kulitnya yang _sangat _putih dan agak pucat. Mata Luhan tak bisa lepas dari _sosok_ tampan–sangat tampan dan terkesan dingin itu. Tapi yang bikin Luhan heran adalah pakaiannya yang sangat rapi, tidak santai seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang hitam dan ia membawa ransel hitam. Cukup sederhana, tapi memikat.

Dosen Cheon berdehem. "Anda dapat memperkenalkan diri." Ucapnya pada _seseorang_ itu. Ia mengangguk dan memulai

"Nama saya Oh Sehun. Kalian dapat memanggil saya dengan sebutan Sehun saja, karena umur saya baru dua puluh tahun. Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, saya akan mengajar dikelas kalian. Terima kasih." Ucapnya tenang lalu membungkukan badannya. Semua murid dikelas ini tentu tercengang. Tak dapat dipercaya, orang semuda dan setampan Oh Sehun dapat menjadi dosen. Ini benar-benar sebuah kelangkaan.

"Sehun ini merupakan mahasiswa lulusan Harvard. Karena kecerdasannya yang melampaui batas, ia dapat menjadi dosen diumur semuda ini. Ia berada disini juga karena _dipilih _oleh menteri pendidikan Korea. Saya harap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik." Ujar dosen Cheon menambahkan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih." Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas hukum tersebut.

Tentu saja reaksi para mahasiswa disini beraneka ragam. Ada yang masih tak percaya, ada juga yang percaya, da nada juga yang mengagumi sosok dosen _kelewat tampan_ ini–termasuk Luhan. 'berlebihan sekali.' Sungut Sehun dalam hati.

"_Well_, aku tak tahu harus memanggil kalian apa. Anak-anak? Itu terdengar menjijikan. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman?" Ucapnya canggung. Semua murid tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mereka semua mengangguk cepat. "Itu lebih baik." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Hanya senyum simpul, tapi berhasil membuat Luhan meleleh karena senyuman_nya._ 'Pabo Luhan! Kau itu sudah memiliki kekasih, hah ingat Kai, ingat Kai.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Okay, kita akan mulai pelajarannya. Aku ingin kalian membuka buku paket halaman 553." Ucap Sehun. Seluruh murid pun terlihat sangat memerhatikan dosen muda nan tampan itu ketika menjelaskan. 'Dia yang membuatku seperti ini, dasar tampan.' Umpat Luhan dalam hati saat dirasa jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

Kelimanyanya sudah berkumpul dikantin. Seperti biasa, Luhan dengan Kai, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan malangnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekasih. "Yo, , kau tak mungkin lupa traktirannya." Ucap Luhan geli. Baekhyun mendengus, "Tentu saja, aku kan tidak pikun." Jawabnya ketus. Yang lainnya hanya dapat terkekeh geli

"Yang ikhlas dong, _bro."_ Sahut Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Tanyanya. "Ah, aku ingin memesan kimchi saja. Minumannya samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Yang lain?"

"Aku sama dengan _my deer._" Ucapnya sambil merangkul Luhan mesra, dan Kai mendapat satu jitakan telak didahinya. "Kau, Kyung?"

"Aku samakan saja denganmu." Jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan ketika hendak pergi Chanyeol berseru, "Hey hey! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku aku ingin memesan apa?" Ujarnya kesal. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ck! Kau kan selalu sama denganku, sialan!" Balas Baekhyun sengit. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Baekhyun pun langsung melesat pergi untuk memesan.

"Kalian tahu, dikelasku kedatangan dosen baru!" Ujar Luhan antusias. Kai berdecih, "Paling dosen tua, beruban, keriput, dan agak bot–" Tentu saja Luhan memukul kepala kekasihnya itu, "Bodoh. Dia itu kebalikannya." Ucap Luhan kesal. Chanyeol tergelak, "Lalu?" Tanyanya

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sebentar dan berkata "Kalian pasti akan terkejut." Luhan berdehem sebentar, "Dia itu masih muda sangaaattt muda, selain itu dia tampan, sangaaaattttttt sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan! Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh tahun. Selain itu ia merupakan lulusan Harvard." Cerita Luhan menggebu-gebu. Kai yang mendengarnya berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memukul kepala kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Ck, mengapa berlebihan sekali?" Cibir Kai, "Memangnya setampan apa dia? Hah paling juga lebih tampan aku."Ucap Kai kesal. "Lebih tampan kau darimana, bodoh! Jelas-jelas dia itu bak pangeran salju, tampan dan _sangat _putih." Luhan menekankan kata sangat. Dan Luhan melirik Kai dari atas sampai bawah "Dan lihat dirimu. Kau ini hitam, dan Sehun jauh melebihi putih. Kau juga tidak terlalu tampan. Kau itu _standard, _sedangkan Sehun _terlalu tampan_. Kau tidak pintar dikelas sastra, dan Sehun sangat pintar dalam segala hal." Jelas Luhan membanding-bandingkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Itu karena hanya aku yang telah memiliki hatimu." Ucap Kai jengah. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Luhan hanya diam, _skak mat_. "Kai benar, Lu. Haha kau ini, tega sekali membanding-bandingkannya dengan dosen baru itu. Kau membuat perutku sakit, kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Sabar Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo geli. Kai meniup poninya sebal, Luhan pun memutar bola matanya.

"PESANAN DATANG~" Seru Baekhyun saat ia datang membawa nampan besar berisikan makanan yang mereka pesan. Lalu mereka mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap. Disela-sela acara makan Luhan berkata, "Ah, dia sangat tampan, impian apa ini?! Aku diajar oleh dosen setampan dia!" Serunya senang. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berkata

"Dia memang tampan, tapi entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak padanya." Ucap Kyungsoo, ragu. Luhan berdecak "Ya, apa masalahmu?" Sahut Luhan jengkel. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku hanya memiliki _feeling_ yang tidak enak saja padanya. Terserah kau saja, Lu, mau percaya atau tidak." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku mana percaya denganmu, Kyung." Balas Luhan "Aku…kurasa dia..aku..aku sangat senang menatapnya." Ucap Luhan pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan

"Jangan abaikan Kai, Lu. Dia itu _kekasih_mu." Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan. Lalu ia melirik kearah Kai yang terlihat biasa saja, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan, ia bertanya "Mwo? Hah, anak ini memang sudah sering seperti ini. Bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Jaehyun kemarin lusa, dan sekarang ia _hampir _mengatakan ia menyukai dosen muda itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berpaling dariku." Jelas Kai tenang dan santai "Itu hanya perasaan sesaat, tenang saja." Lanjutnya. Mereka semua mengangguk paham dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang mudah menyukai seseorang.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya kali ini bukan sesaat. Melainkan..berbeda, jauh berbeda dari kata sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa Kai mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemennya. Ia tadi tidak menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat bersama karena ia <em>dipaksa <em>berangkat bersama adiknya, Hyenshi untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah lebih dulu, Kai tidak akan sempat menjemput Luhan terlebih jarak dari rumahnya ke apartemen Luhan terbilnag cukup jauh.

"Terima kasih, Kai." Ucap Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai. Kai tersenyum tulus, "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Balasnya lembut. Luhan tersenyum dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir sang kekasih serta melumatnya dengan lembut sekali, kai membalas.

"Aku masuk dulu ya." Pamit Luhan, Kai pun mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi dari pintu apartemen Luhan yang baru saja tertutup. Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring diatas ranjang mewah dan empuk itu. "Hah.." Luhan menghela nafas sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Ya tapi bukan karena ciuman singkatnya dengan Kai melainkan ketika ia kembali mengingat wajah sang _dosen tampan._ Luhan rasa pipinya sudah memerah sekarang, ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah _kelewat _tampan dosennya, suara berat nan _sexy _ketika ia menerangkan.

"Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, tapi mengapa dia begitu arogan dan dingin…" Gumamnya. Luhan bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu karena tadi ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun di parkiran, ia kecewa karena ketika ia sapa 'Hi, Sehun.' Dengan ceria, dosen tampan itu malah menatapnya datar dan langsung melengos meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil motor ninjanya. Luhan menggerutu tak jelas saat mengingatnya.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Berpikir positif, mungkin dia seperti itu Karena dia lelah. Kan ini hari pertamanya menjadi dosen." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung terlelap.

.

.

Jauh dari Korea Selatan. Para polisi di Negara Amerika, tepatnya di New York sedang berusaha keras melacak keberadaan salah seorang yang terbukti atas kasus pembunuhan sadis berantai keluarganya sendiri. Polisi-polisi ini sudah mencari keberadaan_ Andrew Wastr_– nama seseorang itu yang sekarang telah berpredikat _buronan _keseluruh penjuru New York dan beberapa kota lain di Amerika. Polisi juga masih menyelidiki apa sebenarnya motif _ia_ melakukan perbuatan keji ini. Kedua orangtua dan kedua saudaranya ditemukan polisi dengan keadaan mengenaskan dirumahnya sendiri. Mayat lelaki paruh baya (ayah_nya_) ditemukan dengan kondisi kepala dan badan terpisah, mayat ibunya dengan kondisi mulut sobek dan bekas tembakan tepat dijantung, kakak lelakinya dengan kondisi mengeluarkan busa dari mulut dengan tubuh memar dan bekas tusukan pedang, terakhir adiknya dengan keadaan nadi tersayat-sayat dan otak serta usus yang keluar.

Para polisi disini juga sudah mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari salah seorang teman_nya, _ia mengaku bahwa dirinya pernah nyaris ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau oleh_nya _hanya karena ia tidak memakai hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan_ . _Yang lebih parah lagi ia nyaris membunuh temannya sendiri–Vrans saat berada dihalaman belakang _Universitas Harvard._ Polisi menduga ia termasuk golongan orang yang disebut _psychopath._

"Umurnya masih sangat muda, tapi sudah melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini, dasar gila." Ucap Minseok yang merupakan salah seorang polisi berwarganegaraan Korea. Sang ketua mengangguk. "Ia juga memiliki banyak prestasi dibidang pendidikan, dan pernah menjadi asisten dosen saat di Harvard. Cerdas sekali bocah ini." Balasnya sambil terus membolak-balik kertas daftar para mahasiswa Harvard yang mereka minta untuk mempermudah mengetahui seluk beluk pemuda ini.

"Dia menghilang… kemana dia? Bagaimana kita mencarinya, ketua?" Ucap Minseok frustasi. Sang ketua–Suho yang berkewarganegaraan sama dengan Minseok menghela nafas, "Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kau ingat, dia adalah seorang pembunuh berkedok pangeran." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kita sudah mencari kemana-mana, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir seluruh kota besar maupun pelosok di Amerika ini sudah kita jamah, tapi tak sama sekali menemukan jejaknya." Sungutnya. "Hey." Panggil Suho dan dibalas gumaman oleh Minseok. "Matanya..sipit?" Ucapnya tak yakin saat ia berhasil menemukan biodata_nya._ "Jinjjayo?" Balas Minseok, "Coba kulihat." Matanya melebar saat melihat "Ah, dia keturunan antara Cina, Jepang atau Korea." Ucapnya yakin, "Ternyata dia memang tampan, aku baru tahu wajahnya." Ucapnya. Suho mendengus, "Salahkan dirimu yang langsung mengejar _dia _dengan mobil polisi padahal kita tahu _dia_ pasti sudah tak ada. Aku menelusuri rumah itu dan menemukan satu-satunya foto_nya._ Dia sangat bersih, kau tahu. Bahkan kita tidak menemukan sidik jarinya sama sekali. Ia seperti professional." Jawabnya panjang lebar. "Tidak mungkin juga kalau keluarganya itu saling membunuh ataupun bunuh diri." Tambahnya.

"Iya kau benar. Dia benar-benar langka. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, masih muda tetapi bejat." Ucap Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sehun menonton acara televisi di apartemennya dengan wajah datar. Pasalnya tak ada acara yang seru saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Sesampainya dikamar ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya tajam. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Tidak aka nada satu orang pun yang akan mengetahui identitas asliku. Terlebih para polisi keparat itu, bahkan aku lebih cerdas dari mereka semua. Aku tak semudah itu kau dapatkan. Cih, dasar polisi bodoh." Gumamnya kemudian tertawa. Ia segera menggeledah isi tas yang tadi ia bawa saat mengajar.

Akhirnya ia menemukan benda kesayangannya itu. Kemudian mengecupnya sekali. "Hai sayangku. Kau kering. Tidak merah. Akan kubuat kau basah dan merah hingga berbekas _lagi. _Tapi ada saatnya, sayang. Ugh, tanganku sudah gatal sekali ingin mencari _yang lain._ Pasti menyenangkan." Ucapnya tenang dengan benda itu, pisau. Sehun mengarahkan pisau itu ke jari telunjuknya kemudian menyayatnya sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia tersenyum senang lalu ia jilat jari telunjuknya dengan sensual, kemudian ia hisap sampai cairan itu tidak keluar lagi.

"Rasanya selalu seperti ini. Aku ingin yang lebih manis. Ah sepertinya mulai besok aku harus memerhatikan para mahasiswa di Universitas itu, apalagi dikelasku. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih manis." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaian. Tak lama kemudian ia pun terlelap.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun berangkat bersama Luhan, karena Kai (lagi lagi) dipaksa oleh Hyeshin. Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Baekhyun. "Kenapa sih wajahnya terus terbayang-bayang? Kenapa juga aku bisa memimpikan dia semalam." Umpat Luhan pelan, Baekhyun yang ada disamping Luhan pun menoleh, "Kau kenapa? Mengapa mengumpat seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya. Luhan pun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencoba tertawa

"What? Siapa yang mengumpat? Haha, mungkin kau salah dengar Byun." Jawabnya kikuk. Mata Baekhyun memincing melihat gelagat Luhan. "Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk ragu, "Tentu saja."

Mereka pun memasuki kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun pikir mereka terlambat karena kebiasaan Baekhyun yang gemar _ngaret. _"Kalian berdua." Sapa Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum simpul dan langsung memilih duduk ditempatnya. "Kupikir akan terlambat, dan dosen tampan itu juga belum masuk. Beruntungnya." Ucap Baekhyun lega, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian sang dosen memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya hangat pada seluruh murid, "Pagi." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban para mahasiswa itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi, berefek sangat besar pada Luhan. Ia merasakan debaran itu kembali. "Shit." Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin salah seorang dari kalian melakukan presentasi tentang tata negara, materinya sudah aku siapkan, jadi mahasiswa yang terpilih akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi saja. Sangat mudah, aku akan memilihnya secara acak." Ujar Sehun, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa wajahnya langsung pucat dan Baekhyun, wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'mampus-aku-kalau-terpilih'. Kyungsoo terlihat kalem, dan Luhan jangan ditanya, jantungnya dua kali lipat berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mulai melihat absen para murid satu persatu. Matanya tertuju pada nomor absen 15 yang bernama ringkas 'Lu Han' ia memilihnya. "Okay silahkan maju kedepan, Lu Han." Perintahnya. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena tidak terpilih, Baekhyun senang bukan main. Luhan merasa ingin mati detik ketika namanya disebut oleh si _tampan._ Dengan wajah tegang Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk dimejanya.

Luhan sudah berada dihadapan Sehun. Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah dosennya itu. Sehun memerhatikan Luhan dengan intens, ia menahan seringaiannya. "Hey." Panggilnya, mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya dan sialnya matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun. "Ini _flashdisk_nya. Kau harus menerangkannya sedetail mungkin, kau akan mendapat nilai tambahan jika presentasimu bagus." Ucapnya, dalam hati Sehun berkata 'Yang kemarin? Haha, lumayan juga, aku rasa aku bisa meraihnya.' Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat agar tak bertatap muka dengan Sehun, demi apapun ia sangat ingin terjun dari atas tebing saat ini saking gugupnya.

Luhan pun segera melakukan presentasinya didepan kelas. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Tak satupun gerak gerik Luhan yang lolos dari matanya. Ia terus memerhatikan Luhan yang kini sudah lebih_ rilex _berpresentasi. 'Aku rasa aku menyesal karena telah mengabaikan sapaannya kemarin.' Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Luhan mengakhiri kegiatan presentasinya. Luhan pun berjalan kearah meja Sehun untuk mengembalikan _flashdisk_nya. Sehun kemudian berkata, "Kau cukup baik melakukannya, kau mendapat nilai tambahan." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan ia meletakkan _flashdisk _itu dimeja, tangan Sehun terangkat bermaksud ingin mengambil _flashdisk_nya tapi tak sengaja tangannya malah menyentuh tangan Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu langsung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat ia balik kekursinya, Sehun menahan senyumnya.

* * *

><p>"Yak, kau ini bagaimana? Dasar ceroboh! Sudah sana cepat ambil buku tulismu. Tidak pakai lama." Omel Baekhyun saat Luhan memberitahu bukunya tertinggal dikelas, padahal mereka sudah ada diparkiran dan kelas mereka ada dilantai lima. "Iya! Tunggu aku, ya~!" Balas Luhan, ia pun langsung melesat menuju kelasnya.<p>

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya dengan hati-hati, ia pikir sudah tidak ada orang, namun ia melihat Sehun sedang merapikan barang-barang dimejanya. Luhan memilih untuk mengintip saja. Tiba-tiba saja

**PRAANGG!**

Luhan terkejut sekali. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh, dan saat ia tahu, "OMONA! B-benda ini kan..oh..tidak..apa yang ada di otak_nya_?" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia melihat dengan jelas sebuah pisau besar yang pastinya sangat tajam itu tergeletak dilantai kelasnya. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan, Luhan perlahan menutup pintunya dan bersandar pada dinding. "Apa maksudnya sih?" Tanyanya bingung. "Mengapa ia membawa pi–" Oh tak disangka sekali, saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau..sedang apa?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Luhan bungkam. "A-aku i-itu ak–" ucapannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap pria yang dihadapannya kini sedang menggenggam _pisau _tadi. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, saat ia tahu ia segera tersenyum miring. Seakan tahu yang ada dipikiran Luhan, ia pun segera berkata "Benda ini adalah jiwaku, tanpanya aku bisa mati hahaha." Luhan melototkan matanya, "A-apa?" Balasnya _shock. _Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau benda ini adalah jiwaku dan aku bisa mati tanpanya. Kau mendengarnya tidak heum." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan, Luhan menahan nafas saat itu juga. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan Luhan berkata "Kau bercanda…" Luhan sangat _shock _saat ini. Sehun tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Ah Luhan dibuat meleleh olehnya. "Terserah padamu, Lu Han." Ucapnya datar dan menekankan kata Lu Han, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher Luhan dan mengecupnya sekali dan _agak _lama. Luhan menahan nafas lagi saat itu. Setelah itu Sehun menjauhkan dirinya, "Aku pergi dulu." Luhan hanya diam tak merespon.

Setelah Sehun pergi, ia langsung memegang dada kirinya yang tengah berdebar kencang. Wajahnya merah sekali sekarang. "Oh..tidak dapat dipercaya.." Gumamnya.

.

.

**07.00 pm**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan untuk kegiatan kerja kelompok, "Kita akan membahas tentang apa ya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil terus membolak-balikan buku paket super tebalnya. "Bagaimana kalau tentang hokum pidana? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan bab itu. Orang-orang yang terjerat kasus berbayang pastilah sangat _keren _haha." Ucapnya dan dihadiahi satu jitakan oleh Baekhyun. "Keren darimana, pabo." Tukasnya, "Mereka yang terjerat kasus pidana sudah dipastikan adalah orang jahat, dan aku sangat anti dengan orang jahat." Imbuhnya. "Lagipula aku hanya bercanda." Umpat Kyungsoo, ia tidak terima kalau kepalanya dijitak begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Luhan, yo yo~ hey, _man_?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau tidak menyimak pembicaraan ini." Cibirnya, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Pembicaraan soal apa?" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Luhan kesal

"Ck, ayolah kita ini sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kita bahas untuk tugas kelompok ini. Kau sedari tadi hanya diam dan ternyata melamun." Omelnya, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak fokus tadi." Ucapnya, Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran, "A-aku–"

"Tentu saja sang dosen tampan, Oh Sehun." Sela Kyungsoo. Luhan salah tingkah detik itu juga, "Hah..lagi lagi si dosen tampan. Kau itu sudah memiliki Kai, Luhan ingat Kai Kai Kai Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sebal. Luhan mendengus karenanya, "Kalian tidak tahu saja tadi saat–" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Saat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Luhan yang hampir keceplosan itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, hehe." Ujarnya canggung. Kyungsoo merasa pasti Luhan sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Luhan, kau sangat suka pada Sehun kah?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Benar kata Kai. Kau ini tipe orang yang mudah menyukai seseorang, tapi tetap saja perasaan yang seperti itu bukan _cinta _dan hanya sementara saja. Sebatas kagum mungkin?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang. "Aku akui kalau aku memang mudah menyukai seseorang, tapi untukkali ini berbeda. Entah mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak tak normal saat memikirkannya apalagi saat meihat wajahnya." Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, sudah kukatakan aku punya firasat buruk padanya.. seperti sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan menghela nafas jengah, "Hah. Lupakan firasat konyolmu itu, Kyungsoo." Balasnya sembari mencibir. Memang sih, yang sudah sudah firasat seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu benar, tapi Luhan yakin kali ini, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidaklah benar. Baekhyun berdehem ringan dan berkata

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

Luhan diam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu ini sejak kapan, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa jantungku baik baik saja saat kami berciuman, biasanya jantungku akan berdetak tak karuan saat sudah melakukannya. Tapi kemarin aku tak dapat merasakannya. Lain dengan Sehun, aku memikirkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal." Curhat Luhan. "Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya. Aku ingin mendapatkan_nya_ bagaimanapun itu caranya." Tambahnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya menatap horror kearah Luhan.

"Yang benar saja!" Seru Baekhyun. "Kau akan menyakitinya, Lu. Ah ada apa dengan dirimu." Ujar Kyungsoo prihatin. "Kau sudah gila." Cibir Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku setuju denganmu." Jawabnya datar.

.

.

Luhan hanya ingin membaca di perpustakaan sore itu, ia tak pulang bersama Kai karena ingin merenungkan perasaannya. Benarkah ini hanya sesaat atau bukan. Perpustakaan sangat sepi sore ini, hanya ada dirinya dan penjaga perpus. Luhan mendudukan dirinya ke salah satu kursi, biasanya Luhan akan membaca novel jika ia sedang bimbang atau pun sedih. Ia pun berjalan mengitari perpus untuk mencari novel yang bagus. Ia mendapatkannya, novel yang berjudul 'Why I Love You?' saat ia hendak membuka halaman pertama di novel itu tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh _seseorang _dan membuat novel itu terjatuh.

Orang yang Luhan sangat yakini adalah Sehun itu membawanya kesudut ruangan yang tak terjangkau dari sang penjaga. Lalu Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dinding dan kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk berpikir saat ini. "S-Sehun k-kau mau mmpphh–" Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung mencium bibir cherry milik Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saking terkejutnya, kondisi jantungnya? Jangan ditanya.

Sehun melumat bibir itu dengan nafsu. Ia melahap habis habisan bibir si _cantik. _Sehun terus melumatnya kasar dan ganas agar Luhan mau meresponnya, benar saja Luhan kemudian meresponnya saat lidah Sehun menjilati bibir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bahkan tangan Luhan sudah terkalung manis dileher Sehun dan tangan Sehun pun sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan. Keduanya terus saja melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir satu sama lain dengan bergairah. Tangan Luhan berpindah ke tengkuk Sehun guna memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmpphh.." Desah Luhan tertahan. Sehun menggeram mendengar desahan Luhan dengan segera ia segera menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan _sangat _keras. Rencana berhasil. Bibir Luhan berdarah, "Ahh sshh.." Rintihnya saat ia merasa nyeri dibibir bawahnya. Sehun langsung menghisap kuat-kuat bibir berdarah itu ia juga menjilati darah itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Luhan masih membuka mulutnya, langsung saja ia melesakkan lidahnya dan disambut hangat oleh lidah Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan bergulat, melilit satu sama lain.

"Eungghh..ahhh.." Desah Luhan sambil terus menjambaki rambut Sehun. Mereka terus saja melakukan kegiatan panas itu sampai akhirnya Luhan meondorong dada bidang sang _dosen _sekuat tenaga karena dirasa nafasnya nyaris habis.

"Hah..hah.. ke-kenapa kau melakukan..ini?" Tanya Luhan, nafasnya bahkan belum stabil betul. Sehun tersenyum manis, ya Luhan meleleh lagi. Kemudian ia membelai pipi sebelah kiri Luhan dengan lembut dan berkata, "Kau memesona, kau tahu itu." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat Luhan tambah meleleh. Sehun menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Sehun kembali menciumnya, ciuman ini _santai _tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh setelah ia menghisap dengan kuat bibir bawah Luhan yang luka karena ulahnya itu.

"Pulanglah bersamaku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan bingung mau merespon apa. Yang jelas ia merasa terbang entah kelangit berapa karena _kejadian-tak-terduga _yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Dan yang membuat Luhan lebih lega lagi, sang penjaga perpus tidak mengetahui _kegiatan _yang baru saja menimpanya.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Hah~" Ia menghela nafas sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan menatap langit langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia

"Dia…. Aku tak menyangka dengan kejadian kemarin..KYAAAAA, ta-tapi kan…ah, aku tak perduli." Luhan terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBECE**

* * *

><p><strong>WANNA REVIEW? :)<strong>


End file.
